MutANTs: Team Prodigy
by LunaFlamez
Summary: Angus, Violet, Olive, Chyna and Fletcher are 11 year old prodigies with the X-gene. Shortly after finding out, the five are invited to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. They all accept, after arriving the principle makes them a team and dubs the five: Team Prodigy. AU: A.N.T Farm never happened. Rating may change. Story edited by the kind and awesome Cheekymonkey34
1. Prologue

**AN: I am a fan of supernatural and magical things. After watching X-men for a bit, I decided to think about the idea for the story. Please provide constructive criticism. I'm all for ideas on whether or not this should be Flyna, Folive or Fiolet.**

Prologue

Marianne looked through her files; each slip of paper was neatly stacked into a manila folder, each having their own name written in black marker. Marianne had black hair tied up in a neat bun; her eyes were dark brown and slanted which made it clear that she was of Asian descent. Her brown eyes had thin black rimmed glasses covering them. There was a knock at the door shortly after she finished filling out some paperwork.

"Who is it?" She called out, looking up from her desk.

"You tell me, Spectacles," they replied back.

Marianne/Spectacles lowered her glasses. The door seemed to fade away as she saw who was outside her office.

"Come in, Ginger."

A woman with long strawberry blonde hair entered the room. Her skin was pale and covered in freckles, and her eyes were a light blue. Another noticeable thing about Ginger was her height; she was about 6 feet tall with very long legs.

"What's the news?" Marianne asked, putting down her manila folder.

"A few children in San Francisco with the X-gene have been found," Ginger replied.

"Define; children," Marianne requested, taking a sip of a near-by cup of tea.

"About five or six eleven year olds."

Marianne choked on her tea and looked up at Ginger; who had a straight face.

"You've got to be kidding!" Marianne almost yelled.

"When it comes to you, Marianne," Ginger started off with a smile, "I never kid."

Marianne stood up and walked out the office door, not bothering to push in her chair or close the door.

"Let's go get some back ground information on these children," Marianne said to Ginger, who followed her down the corridors.

They reached an elevator, and once it came to them, they both boarded silently. Much to their luck, no student was in there. Marianne was currently the principal of an important school to teenagers with the X-gene, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The school was founded by the deceased Charles Xavier, a telepath, mind controller, and memory manipulator. Once they reached their desired level, the elevator doors opened and the two women stepped outside of the elevator.

"Ginger, Spectacles, what brings you two down here?" a man with dark, scruffy brown hair asked.

"Background information on the eleven year old mutants," Marianne said simply, she was in no mood for playing games.

"R-right, of course," he stuttered, "Follow me."

They followed the man; he was currently wearing a white lab coat with goggles. They entered through a large silver door, leading them into a giant room, filled with a few people typing series of codes and sequences. The room had a bunch of black screens, each filled with glowing numbers and letters that raced across it. Every now and then there would be a picture of a person as well as information on the person. The room was fairly dark, the screens being the only notable source of light.

"The eleven year old mutants; show them." the man said as he clicked his fingers.

Immediately everyone clicked away, a huge white screen descended from the ceiling. A projection of five images showed up.

"These are the mutants were found." the dark brown-haired male told them.

Three of the images were of young girls, the other two of young boys.

"Continue, Baker," Marianne ordered as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Next slide!" Baker yelled putting his hand in the air.

It changed to only being the picture of the first girl. She had straight black hair with a dark skin tone and brown eyes. Her hair was currently tied up into a ponytail and she held a violin and its bow.

"This is Chyna Ann Parks." Baker introduced gesturing to the screen. He clicked his fingers and the name appeared across the screen under the picture.

"She plays the violin, I see," Marianne commented as her arms unfolded.

"Chyna is a musical prodigy, already mastering the violin, cello and harp at age three," Baker elaborated.

"Is that her X-gene?" Marianne asked, bored of the girl as she raised her brows and re-folded her arms.

"No, Chyna has an amazing voice, she is a talented singer. However, Chyna's control over her voice isn't entirely because of her prodigious talent," Baker started, "Chyna's X-gene is a supersonic voice."

"Interesting," Marianne said dryly, "Looks like we'll have another Banshee." Banshee had been a friend of the school founder, Charles Xavier.

"Yes, her powers are exactly same. Next Slide!" Baker shouted, once again throwing his arms into the air.

This time the image was of a blonde girl. She had slightly pale skin and blue eyes, and was holding up the winner's trophy of the National Spelling Bee.

"This picture of Olive Daphne Doyle," the name appeared on the screen under the image, "was taken when she was eight years old, and had beaten out adults at the national spelling bee."

"Her X-gene?" Marianne beckoned, her hands circled in front of her chest.

"I'm getting to that," Baker stated, "Olive has an extraordinary mind. She was born with eidetic memory."

"That's not an X-gene," Marianne interrupted.

"Be patient, Spectacles, I'm getting there." Baker told her.

Marianne gave a curtly nod.

"Because of Olive's extraordinary mind, she developed an x-gene, she is a telepath." Baker finished.

Marianne smiled. "Excellent."

"Next!" Baker yelled. His arms rose to the air again.

The picture changed, this time to a boy with brown hair that was slightly curly, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes.

"This is Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby, another prodigy with an X-gene." Baker introduced. Fletcher's name appeared on the screen under the image.

Ginger gave a slight chuckle at his middle name.

"You shouldn't laugh, Talia Tinkerbella Flinch." Marianna reminded her.

Ginger, whose real name was revealed to be Talia, stopped laughing immediately and fought back the urge to glare. It was Baker's turn to give a slight chuckle.

"Continue," Marianne said.

"Fletcher is an art prodigy. His father used to sell his paintings for a pretty high price when he was only four years old." Baker complied.

"I am getting sick of all these prodigies," Marianne muttered under her breath.

"Fletcher's X-gene was only discovered a week before his eleventh birthday, which wasn't even a fortnight ago," Baker said.

Spectacle and Ginger's jaws dropped.

"Fletcher has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life, once brought to life, they serve Fletcher in his own personal 'army,'" Baker continued, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"I'm impressed, currently the three should make a good team, however I'm reluctant to send the blonde-"

"Olive." Baker interrupted.

"On missions when she is old enough." Spectacles noted, mostly to herself.

"We still have two more to go, also both prodigies," Baker reminded her.

"Wow, that is a lot of prodigies," Ginger admitted.

"Next!"

Another picture of a boy was shown. He had short black hair and was a little chubby. He was sitting in front of a huge computer.

"This is Angus Chestnut, he has no middle name." Baker told them.

Angus' name appeared on the screen under the image.

"He is a computer genius, and that is without the influence of his X-gene, which showed up a month before he turned ten." said Baker, looking solely up at the screen.

"With the way you worded it, I guess his X-gene has something to do with intelligence or technology," Marianna guessed.

"Angus is a technopath. In fact, he hacked our systems a week ago, the only trace we had of him was the back-up X-gene finding system, because he removed himself , as well as all of his traces from the main database. According to our back-up, his X-gene was not used to hack into our systems," Baker elaborated.

"I am very impressed. He'll make an excellent addition to the little prodigy team. What about the last child?"

"Violet Astoria Evergreen." Baker continued.

The next image showed up, along with the name captioned under the image. Violet had straight chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were also brown and she was currently wearing a football uniform.

"Violet is a sports prodigy," Baker told Marianne, who furrowed her brows.

"Every sport she tries, she excels at. She has multiple powers because of her X-gene."

"Multiple?" Marianne questioned with wide eyes, paying much more attention.

"Super agility, super endurance, super strength and a healing factor." Baker numbered off on his fingers.

"She'll definitely be the brawn of the team. I have their positions all worked out. Write this down, Baker," Spectacles ordered as she snapped her fingers.

Baker quickly grabbed out a notepad and a black ballpoint pen.

"Olive and Angus won't be on the field, they'll stay in the transporting vehicle, the alternative being the base. If the base is being used, then Olive must go with them, so she has to be trained to fight some-what." Marianne started.

"Angus will be the guy dealing with the technology, Olive will strategize the plans and feed it to her team mates via her telepathy, Chyna, Fletcher and Violet will all be out in the field, fighting. Violet will be the main fighter. She'll always be fighting the main target, while Chyna and Fletcher will be there for back-up." Marianne finished.

"Got it."

**AN: I noticed it is short. If you want a specific pairing, please review it or PM me with it. I am undecided whether I want Folive, Flyna or Fiolet. I am writing Chapter 1 immediately after I finish editing this Prologue.**


	2. Becoming Team Prodigy

**AN: I have almost decided my plans when it comes to couples, however I'll see if I can get *possible* attractions starting this chapter. Any references made will be bold letter inside bold brackets, eg; (#). At the bottom of the page, the references will be explained in bold.**

Fletcher stood in his room, eyes widened at the mess he created. His bed was upside down, his lamp shattered and papers scattered the blue carpet-covered floor. Toys lay amongst the mess, most broken. His clothes were another thing, mostly torn. His paints were scattered on the walls as his easel lay broken under the bed.

"What was that racket?" His father shouted from downstairs.

"N-nothing!" Fletcher yelled back.

Moments ago, Fletcher had brought his bedroom items to life. He had no idea that he did it until his bed argued with his easel. After Fletcher asked for help, he brought a toy to life. Thinking that they would be a good jury and settle the argument, he brought as many as he could to life. However, things turned messy and got violent, only stopping once Fletcher figured out how to turn them back to inanimate objects.

There was a knock at the door, Fletcher's heart pumped harder and faster in his chest.

"There is somebody here to see us, Fletcher," he heard the voice of his mother calmly.

"Okay, I'll come down in a second," Fletcher told his mother.

After he heard her footsteps travel down the stairs, Fletcher opened his door, swiftly shutting it behind him before racing down to the living room.

"Hello, Fletcher." A woman of Asian descent greeted him.

"Hi," Fletcher nervously replied.

"I am Doctor Marianne Sphink, but after we are done with this interview, you will call me Principal Spectacles," she introduced herself.

Fletcher's jaw dropped, he had heard of her nickname before.

"You're a mutant." he thought out loud, and cursed himself for possible rudeness.

"Correct, my powers are eye-related; I have heat vision, can see through walls and can magnify and minimize my eye-sight. My glasses are able to neutralize these effects without me exhausting my powers to keep my eye-sight normal." Spectacles confirmed.

"She thinks you have the X-gene too," his father admitted as he held his wife.

"Has anything strange happened lately?" Spectacles asked him kindly.

"My bedroom, it was brought to life. My lamp, my bed, my paints, toys, easels-"

"You're power is animation, you can bring inanimate objects to life and turn them into your army if you push your powers a bit further," Spectacles explained to the confused boy.

"I wish I had known that before they destroyed my bedroom," Fletcher admitted sheepishly, nervously rubbing his arm.

"At the school, you will be taught to use your powers as well as normal school subjects, as well as your prodigious talent-"

"How do you know?" Fletcher's father interrupted.

"We know almost everything about your talents, thanks to our technical team." Spectacles told him.

"He'll learn to control his powers at this school?" Mrs. Quimby questioned, looking hopeful.

"Yes," Spectacles confirmed with a nod.

"Don't they get recruited and have to fight?" Mr. Quimby asked cautiously.

"Not at Fletcher's age, but if needed then yes, as a mutant Fletcher needs to decide whether he'll fight for the X-men or the guys fighting the X-men. There are rumors of a group of mutant criminals, but Fletcher won't worry about them until he is old enough," Spectacles answered.

Mr. and Mrs. Quimby both gave an understanding nod, before looking back at their son.

"I want to join." Fletcher stated as he looked between his mother and father.

"I'll let him," Mr. Quimby said.

"It's a boarding school, so will you be fine with this?" Spectacles questioned as she crossed her arms.

"I should be." Fletcher responded with a small nod.

Spectacles smiled before standing up and brushing off non-existent dirt from her skirt.

"There'll be a car coming around to collect you and three other students, be ready Mr. Quimby- or should I say, Statue." Spectacles said to him.

"Statue?" Fletcher questioned.

"Every X-men or student has a nickname that relates to their powers, no non-mutant other than parents," Spectacles gestured to Mr. and Mrs. Quimby, "should know that you are a mutant."

"We'll see you next week." Mrs. Quimby fare-welled.

"Fletcher will be seeing me, but I'm afraid you won't be, as I'm not the driver," Spectacles told her as she left the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Quimby looked at each other, and then at their son.

"I hope you'll be okay."

"I hope so too."

After giving Spectacles a fare-well and her admission into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Olive immediately walked a block to the library to look for the founder's books on the X-gene.

"Finding out about mutants now?" The old librarian asked as Olive checked out the book.

"I wish to do more research on them. Charles Xavier was an intelligent man as well as a mutant, I trust his work on the issue," Olive replied.

"You are far more intelligent than people of your own age, dear," she chuckled.

"An advantage of the eidetic memory."

As Olive walked home, voices that weren't her own began to fill her head. They were thoughts that belonged to the minds of others.

_"I need a tan."_

_"I hope we'll succeed."_

_"I have to remember to buy bread later."_

_"I need to hurry up pick up Ryan from soccer practice."_

Olive rubbed her temples with her free hand. Being in a busy place was not good, and often painful. She quickened her walking pace, down the concrete pavement as thoughts that did not belong to her invaded her mind.

_"A quick trip to the library about these "mutants" seems alright."_

Olive froze and tried to stick with the voice on that person, concentrating.

_"I am a mutant after all."_

Olive's blue eyes widened as her limbs froze still. Quickly regaining her senses, she hurried home and burst through the front door.

"Is everything alright?" Her mother asked. Her tone was full of worry.

"Hard to think when everybody is in my head," Olive said , clutching her head with her free hand.

"_This mutant school will do well for her; make her learn to use her powers so they are a gift and not a pain. Wait, is she reading my thoughts?"_

"Sorry, mother, I can't help it," Olive said after her mother's thought.

"Well, you need to. Which is why-"

"Don't need to say it. I can hear your thoughts, remember?" Olive said as she began to walk upstairs.

"Now to learn about Charles's theory of the X-gene," Olive mumbled as she opened the book.

Chyna was already packing her things. She placed garment after garment, jewelry after jewelry and loads of hair accessories into a dark purple suit case.

"If I'm attending high school at eleven, I may as well act a bit older," Chyna thought out loud as she packed her things. She looked up the top left corner of her bedroom. Her stack of instruments lay there. She was able to pack the small flute and clarinet cases into her bag.

"The euphonium, tuba, French horn, violin and cello cases will have to be driven in another car," Chyna laughed to herself.

A small, dark brown insect crawled into view.

"Aaah!" Chyna screeched. Although Chyna could see the sonic wave pouring from her mouth, her ears weren't sensitive to the noise. She heard the screams of ear-ache from downstairs. Chyna rushed to the living room, greeted to her parents clutching their ears.

"Chyna, I love you," her mother started, "but you can't practice your power at home. It hurts."

"Sorry," Chyna muttered apologetically.

"It really hurt." Darryl gave a slight pout as he put his finger in his ear.

"I think I'm deaf!" Cameron shouted as he entered the room.

"What!" Chyna mocked.

"Shut up!" Cameron yelled at her.

Chyna gave a smile; at least she could annoy her brother with her super-natural gift.

Violet was beating up a punching bag in her room, showing no mercy. Which each hard punch or swift kick, the bag would swing, but Violet didn't care, she would give it a punch and it would swing the other direction. The noise was loud; it resembled a deep pitch of a popping balloon.

"Violet honey, you should be packing," her father said from the door.

"I know," Violet admitted, her back slightly slouching as she took a few steps away from the bag.

Her father sighed before walking away.

After giving a final swift kick to the punching bag, she went to her closet to pack her clothes. She looked around the room, admiring all her medals and trophies for all types of sport, football, softball, basketball, soccer, karate, ultimate fighting, boxing, kick-boxing and touch. She collected those, carefully placing them into her suit case, being careful with the oldest trophies.

"I can't wait to see what things I get to beat up at the school," Violet thought out-loud with a mischievous grin on her face.

She took a look at her clothes, most of them being baggy t-shirts that states a sport team or club that she's a fan of. Her pants are mostly denim jeans, with the odd black cargo pants in the messy drawer that lay inside her closet. Handful by handful, she stuffed the articles of clothing inside her suitcase, having to fetch another case because her trophies and medals took up almost all of the space. She smiled proudly at her work.

"Vi! Dinner time!" Her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Coming mum!" Violet screamed at the top of her lungs as he walked out of her bedroom door. Playing sports that given her a really loud voice.

Angus typed away on his computer, complicated codes filled with numbers and letters were put in, hiding his tracks from the CIA database he had just hacked and printed files from. Despite his image, Angus wasn't stupid; he was rather intelligent. He had made sure to get a bunch of suspects and present them at the computers at the mutant school.

"What are you hacking this time?" His father chuckled as he walked over to his computer screen.

"Only the CIA database. Y'know; for an organisation out to get criminals, they must be oblivious the fact I have hacked their systems numerous amount of times," Angus answered, his eyes didn't leave the screen as his fingers continued to race across his black keyboard.

"Why do you need their database this time?" His father sighed as he took a seat on his son's bed.

"When I become a full or half-trained mutant, I want to at least to be able to recognise criminals, technopath abilities or not, I can still hack into pretty much anything," Angus responded, this time he momentarily turned around, but he was still able to type across his keyboard, flawlessly.

"Why not hack into the school's mutant database again?"

"That's how they caught me, they have a technopath at the school already, and he was watching me the entire time. However they did give me credit for not being traceable through any other means," Angus told his dad.

Mr Chestnut has dark brown hair, slightly pale skin with a thin figure and blue eyes.

"Well, my law firm has given your mother a criminal case, and I was going to ask you to print out a few profiles of the suspects," Mr Chestnut put out there, looking at his son's bedroom floor. It was black carpet.

"Check the printer, there should be at least 50 criminal profiles, if you can't find a guy then just come and grab me," Angus said to his father.

Mr Chestnut smiled and ruffled his son's hair, muttering a thanks before checking the printer that was located downstairs.

Angus decided against common sense and to hack the mutant database again. He made sure to use his technopathic abilities to try and block out their technopath. However his concentration on that was rather little since he was hacking a difficult program.

"Five eleven year old mutants, show yourselves," Angus mumbled to himself.

_File: Team Prodigy._

"I'm a prodigy," Angus said to himself as he entered the file.

_Angus Chestnut_

_Chyna Ann Parks_

_Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby_

Angus snorted at his middle name.

_Olive Daphne Doyle_

_Violet Astoria Evergreen_

"Goldmine!" Angus exclaimed.

He quickly printed out the files, including his own, before stuffing them in a school backpack that would be his at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Before the eleven year old gifted mutants knew it, there last week at their home had arrived. Their days as acting as normal as a prodigy can be, are now over.

Violet stayed in the living room, her mother no-where to be found as her father had small tears that threatened to fall in his eyes.

"I'll miss you, champ," he said to his daughter, who sat on their blue sofas.

"Me too," Violet replied, trying to contain the shakiness of her voice.

Violet Astoria Evergreen never cried; she wasn't a normal girl after all. She loved sports, hated make-up and would rather get down and dirty in the mud instead of shopping for expensive, unnecessary shoes.

"Be strong," her father told her.

"I will be. I have super-strength remember?" Violet attempted to joke.

This made her father smile.

"Your mother may hate the x-gene, but I don't love you any diff-"

Her father's words were cut slight short by the beeping of a car-horn. Violet checked outside, there were 2 large black cars outside.

"I need to go," Violet stated, peering out the blinds.

"Bye," her father fare-welled giving her one last hug before he watched his little girl, as she walked out of the the front door.

Chyna had gathered her things and sat on the front porch, accompanied by her mother, father and older brother.

"My baby girl is going to high-school," Darryl mumbled sulking.

"She's too young for high school," Cameron stated as he watched the horizon.

"It's either this, or that A.N.T program at your school we recently discovered," Roxanne reminded him.

"Good luck at mutant boarding school."

Chyna had a small smile appear momentarily on her face. Two black cars pulled up in front of her house, she could see that the first car had a small girl in it. The driver of a second car got out; the most noticeable thing about the women is that she has green scales and bright red hair.

"Hey Miss Chyna, pop your luggage in this car," she gestured to the vehicle she drove, "and take a seat in the other car," she finished gesturing to the car in front of hers.

Daryl Parks took his daughters suitcases, while Chyna carried a duffle-bag to the second car. After placing her luggage next to what she assumed the belongings of the girl in the other car. She gave her father a hug as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Her tear-filled mother gave her a squeeze and even hugged her brother.

"Bye guys," Chyna said as she opened the door of the first vehicle.

Her family didn't stop waving until the car was no longer in sight.

Chyna noticed the girl next to her. Up close she looked small and frail, with her chocolate brown hair tied into piggy tails. She was very petite and thin, looking like she had no muscle what so ever.

"Hi, I'm Chyna Parks," Chyna greeted with a huge smile, holding out her hand suggesting a hand shake.

"Violet Evergreen," Violet replied, shaking Chyna's hand. She held it tight so much Chyna's hand ached and her arm felt tired after the rigorous shaking.

"Strong grip," Chyna nervously chuckled.

Olive sat on one of her suit cases in front of her blue house. Her parents stood either side of their daughter.

"We love you," Her mother assured as she tucked a piece of hair behind Olive's ear.

"I know," Olive mumbled.

"What's the x-gene?" Mrs Doyle asked, knowing that Olive would soon me lost in her memory's trance.

"Charles Xavier, an intelligent mind with strong telepathic, slight telekinetic and empathy powers graduated at the tender age of 16. Charles knowing he and his foster sister Rayven were different since they were children, put more research on their super-powers. The x-gene is the name of the gene responsible for the 'mutant' powers-"

Olive was interrupted by her father, who pointed out that the car was here to pick her up.

The driver of the second car told her the instructions, Olive accidently read her mind.

"_These kids, most likely frightened by my appearance."_

"I don't find you intimidating," Olive assured as she placed her luggage in the car.

"So you must be Olive, the genius telepath," the snake-scaled driver stated with a warm smile.

"That's me," Olive smiled a toothily as she shut the car door.

Olive gave her parents one last hug and kiss, before stepping into car number one.

"Hey there," a girl with black hair greeted. She also had brown eyes and dark skin.

"_I wonder what her power is."_

"_Blondie looks puny."_

"H-hey," Olive stuttered, feeling surprised from their thoughts intruding her mind.

Olive shut the car door and waved to her parents.

"I'm Chyna," Chyna introduced with a lovely smile.

"Violet," the small girl sitting beside her spoke up.

"I'm Olive," Olive greeted the girls with a small wave.

"So what's your power?" Chyna asked.

"I think we should leave that until we get to the school, or at least have everyone in the car," Olive suggested.

"Okay," Chyna shrugged.

"I almost can't wait," Violet said with a grin.

Fletcher paced on his front porch, his parents watched him concerned.

"I won't be the only eleven year old, but I might be the only prodigy," Fletcher mumbled.

His parents' eyes were still glued to his pacing figure. Back and forth, his shoes tapping against the wood.

"You'll do great," his mother attempted to console.

"I'm a bit young for high-school," Fletcher reminded them in a panicked voice.

"So are the other eleven year olds, besides, you have an advanced natural (as in human) talent," Mr Quimby told him.

The two cars pulled up. The driver of the second car looked beautiful to Fletcher, despite her scales.

"Mr Quimby, load your luggage in this car," she tapped on the roof twice, "and seat yourself with the lovely young ladies in the other car," she said with her thumb pointing in the first car's direction.

Fletcher and his parents silently placed his luggage in the second car, which was now almost full.

"Bye mum," Fletcher gave his mum a hug, she squeezed him tight.

"Bye dad," Fletcher and his father gave each other a 'man-hug.'

As Fletcher got into the first car, his mother started to cry.

"Have fun!" She cried out.

"I will!" Fletcher choked.

His father caressed his mother as he waved at the departing car.

"H-h-h-h-h-"

"You going to talk yet?" Olive joked.

Fletcher have her his 'you gotta be kidding' looks. (1)

"That's a bit harsh," Chyna said.

Fletcher stared at the Chyna. "_Pretty,"_being the thought in his mind.

"I think he has a crush on you Chyna," Olive said with a wink.

The three girls had a small giggle, although Olive found it the funniest, since she is the one that read his thoughts.

"I feel so rude!" Olive exclaimed suddenly as her palms reached her cheeks.

"_No kidding," Fletcher thought as he mentally rolled his eyes._

"Firstly, I'm Olive," she greeted gracefully, "secondly," she calmly continued, "hey!" She finished off sounded offended. She gave him a punch in the arm.

"Wait... Olive?" Fletcher questioned.

She nodded with smirk.

"As in, Olive Doyle?" Fletcher asked again.

"Long time no see, Fletcher Quimby," Olive giggled. (2)

Fletcher's jaw dropped.

"_Do they know each other?"_

"_This must be a bit shocking..."_

"_Olive? OLIVE! As in, my old frenemy?"_

With all these thoughts entering her head, Olive hung her head low and clutched it, mumbling incomprehensible words. The three people in the car stared at her weirdly.

"People always look at me like that," Olive sighed, still clutching her head.

"_I wonder why..." the sarcastic thought crossed the minds of the other inhabitants of the car._

"I'm Violet," She greeted flirtatiously with cute smile.

"_He's kinda cute," Olive accidently picked up from her thoughts._

Olive clutched her head, mumbling words the other's couldn't understand once again.

"I'm Fletcher," he said nervously, looking at Olive rather intimidated.

"Well, you already know I'm Chyna," Chyna joked.

They pulled up at the next house, watching a short chubby fellow listen to the snake-lady and follow the instructions.

After about five minutes, he got into the front seat of the car.

"Greetings, Olive, Chyna, Fletcher and Violet," he greeted them.

All jaws in the car dropped, the driver included.

"We didn't introduce ourselves," Fletcher stated.

"No duh," Olive said as she rolled her eyes, and then squinted her eyes shut.

"Thoughts that don't belong to you?" He asked suspiciously.

"How did you know?" Olive asked him, just as suspicious.

"We both know I don't have to say it out loud."

"_I know you can read my mind, I hacked the school's database with the aid of my technopathic powers, I know all of you and your powers."_

"Angus, the boy at the front, hacked the database of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and got a good look at us, he knows our identities and our powers," Olive stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"H-h-how?" Chyna questioned pointing to Angus and then Olive.

"I'm a telepath, I can read your minds," Olive answered with a smile as she pointed to her head.

Violet, Fletcher and Chyna put their hands to their heads.

"That won't help, you need to wear a full-skull metal helmet for me not to invade your mind," Olive told them in the as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not all," Angus sang.

"I have eidetic memory," Olive started, "everything I've ever seen or heard I remember perfectly. It's a blessing and a curse, even without being paired with my telepathic ability that I haven't learned to control."

"I haven't controlled my power either," Chyna assured her, patting Olive's shoulder.

"I would imagine the pain," Angus said gesturing to his ears.

"Super-sonic voice," Angus, Olive and Chyna said at the same time.

"Telepath, Technopath and a super-screamer?" Violet checked off, making a joke at Chyna's power.

"I can bring objects to life, once I learn to control my powers, I can turn the objects into my army," Fletcher told everyone.

"Nice," Violet complimented with an approving nod.

"What about-" Chyna was soon interrupted.

"Violet is a multi-powered mutant," Angus said.

"He's right, Violet's x-gene has granted her more than one power," Olive confirmed.

"Super-agility, super-endurance, super-strength and a healing factor," Violet numbered off on her fingers.

"Wow, you look so-" Chyna was once again cut off.

"Little?" Violet finished, "I'm a sports prodigy, I'm naturally excellent at every sport I try, this also gifts me with amazing coordination."

"In fact, it is unclear whether or not Violet's super-agility comes from her prodigious talent or her x-gene," Olive added, pointing her finger in the air.

Violet's brows furrowed.

"I read it from Angus' mind," Olive explained, hearing Violet's question in mind.

"I m not going to be used to a telepath," Fletcher spoke, a small nervous chuckle followed.

"You have a creative mind, use it," Olive reminded him.

"I'm an art prodigy, I've been making anonymous paintings since three years old, one of them is displayed in the San Francisco Art Museum," Fletcher admitted.

"I'm a music prodigy, when I was three I could play the violin, cello and harp," Chyna said after him.

"Even without my technopathic skills, I am a computer genius," Angus said.

"Hacking a computer with no activated x-gene at age eight is very impressive," Olive complimented.

"Thank you," Angus smiled.

"Wow, looks like we're all prodigies," Chyna chuckled as she held her arms out to everyone.

After 10 minutes of silence, Fletcher piped up.

"We should play eye-spy."

"Can't, since I can't control my powers, your thoughts are all entering my mind at a regular basis, making me know exactly what you're eye-spying," Olive shot down.

"Scissors, paper rock championship?" Fletcher suggested.

"Same deal, before you make a sign I'll know what you're putting."

"Being a telepath sounds totally boring," Violet stated bluntly with a look of distaste.

"Don't have to tell me about it," Olive sulked, resting her head in her hands.w

"Bet you're a champion at chess," Chyna tried to lighten her up.

"Haven't played since the x-gene kicked in, same goes for hide-and-seek."

For the entire ride to the school, Angus, Violet, Chyna and Fletcher tried suggesting games. They were either not car appropriate or Olive can read their thoughts and ruin the game.

"We're here!" Olive exclaims pointing at the X-Mansion.

"Wow," the kids whispered in awe.

There were a few teenagers out the front, some hugging each other as if they were separated for quite some time. Some looked like ordinary humans, while others had slight in-human features, such as a girl with whiskers, cat ears and feline teeth instead of human canines.

"Welcome to High-School, prodigies," their driver finally spoke.

The five exited the car and looked at the school in awe. People stared at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Fletcher asked slowly and quietly.

"We're little kids, most of them know it," Olive said as she twinged.

"Are you okay," Chyna asked as she put her hands on Olive's shoulders.

"I need to adjust," Olive admits.

"_Little children?"_

"_Those midgets are so dead."_

"_They're too young!"_

"Wow, they don't think highly of us," Olive frowned.

"We better unpack," Chyna reminded as she dragged Olive by the arm.

Fletcher opened the door for everyone; however Olive and Chyna darted to the other side and collected their belongings.

"I hope we're roommates," Chyna said to Violet and Olive.

"Me too," Olive smiled as she dragged out a large blue suitcase.

"You are, it had your room on your profile's second page," Angus told them.

"Eeeep!" Chyna and Olive squealed.

" 'S cool," Violet shrugged.

"We're rooming together, Fletcher," Angus announced to the artist.

"Sweet," Fletcher responded, grabbing out his navy suitcase.

The five dragged their belongings into the front door, and greeted by more people roaming the halls.

"The school recruits students from all over the globe," Olive blurted out as they continued to walk.

"We need a map," Chyna said as they weaved their way through the crowd.

"There was a map at the left hand side of the door, about two bricks higher than the door handles," Olive recalled, "I remember the map off by heart and the office is this way," Olive nodded her head in the correct direction.

"_Same old Olive, answering questions that nobody's asking," Fletcher thought._

Olive heard the remarked and the corners of her mouth twitched. This was definitely the idiot she punched in the face in third grade upstairs detention room. Block D room D4 about eleven minutes before her recess ended.

"Fletcher, can you animate these bags and make them walk themselves?" Angus begged.

"I can't control the objects I animate, I haven't learnt to control them," Fletcher reminded him.

"That bites," Olive responded.

"Toughen up," Violet commanded, walking on ahead full of confidence.

"For a little girl you have a lot of bite," Chyna chuckled.

"I'm a mutant sport prodigy, get used to it."

They finally reached the office.

"Who's knocking?" Olive whispered.

"Dibs not!" Angus and Olive shouted.

"I'll do it," Chyna offered at the same time Fletcher said his dibs not.

Chyna knocked on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice said.

Chyna turned the silver knob and entered the office.

"Hello children," Spectacles greeted warmly as she gestured with her hand for the five prodigies to enter.

"Nice to see you again Principle Spectalces," Olive replied.

"Good," Fletcher drawled as he checked his watch, "morning."

"Good-morning ma'am," Chyna said with her bubbly attitude.

"Good morning Miss," Angus smiled.

"All of you, take a seat."

All five of them found seats in front of her desk.

"Fletcher may you please ask the door to close?" Spectacles requested nicely.

"I-I-I c-c-c-" Fletcher began to stutter.

"The door is safely on hinges, it can't do anything too bad," Spectacles assured him.

Fletcher concentrated on the door and snapped his fingers.

"Hello?" The door's keyhole being used as a mouth spoke.

"P-p-p-p" Fletcher stuttered.

"Be firm," Spectacles told him a deep tone.

"Please close yourself," Fletcher said clearly.

The door complied, and it shut.

"Now turn it back."

Fletcher snapped his fingers again; the door was now back to its original inanimate form.

"Woah," Violet breathed in awe.

"Mutant powers are impressive," Olive concurred with a nod of her head.

"Now, there is an important matter to be discussed," Spectacles stated in a rather serious tone as she pushed her glasses upwards.

"That sounds a bit dangerous..." Olive nervously drawled.

"That's right, you're a telepath with little to no control," Spectacles muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"You five are the only non-teenagers this school has ever accepted," Spectacles started, "You five are also the only students to have advanced natural talents. By that I mean you are prodigies as well as mutants. We have seen our fair share of geniuses, but we are talking eidetic memory, artistic, musical and a hacking mastermind."

The children nodded, comprehending her first statement.

"That's why you will all be a team, a rather strong one even if there are only five of you children. Violet has highly useful attack powers, although they lack some defence, which is why Fletcher and Chyna will be excellent to back her up. Olive and Angus can stay at the transport vehicle, Angus will never go on field-"

"Yes!" Angus cheered as he fist pumped the air.

Spectacles glared at him.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

"Angus will never go on field, Olive will go occasionally once she learns to control her telepathy. However, Olive's job will be communication without the use of electronics, filling you in mentally on the plans she strategized. Angus is in charge of all necessary weapons, which will be needed because powers alone won't help." Spectacles finished explaining and watched the expressions on their faces.

"Aren't we a bit too young to fight?" Fletcher questioned raising his hand.

"You will go on missions when older, _much_older. For now you are a back-up team and are called in when back-up is required, since Violet is a needed attack asset and with Fletcher and Chyna you three are an unstoppable fighting force. But brains are required to achieve the goal, so Angus and Olive are the behind-the-scenes heroes that lead you there."

"Seems like a lot of pressure, on all of us," Chyna stated gesturing to the five of them.

"Can we get a cool name?" Angus piped up, even though he knew the answer.

"You are official X-men the moment I give you these," Spectacles said as she grabbed a remote. She twirled around in her chair and pressed a button. A case came out with five different X-men uniforms (3), each will name badges currently unattached.

"You all have you own uniform," Spectacles gestured to the outfits, "and the name-badges will be worn on your normal clothes the first week of school. They contain your nickname."

She grabbed out the five and handed them to the prodigious mutants.

"Open the packets and put on the badges," She ordered them.

Violet placed her badge on her shirt; it read 'Tank.'

Angus placed his badge on his polo; the name appearing was 'Robot.'

Olive placed hers upon her blouse; her name was 'Brain Wave.'

Chyna pinned hers against her shirt; it simply said 'Siren.'

Fletcher read his before placing it upon himself; 'Animator.'

"Fletcher's was hard to decide, and Animator just seemed a bit less lame than Statue," Spectacles reasoned.

Fletcher nodded in understanding.

"Now onto the next important matter; class schedules and your room keys," Spectacles went on, opening the top draw of her desk, pulling out five slips of paper and five keys.

"Take care, Team Prodigy," she said with a smile.

The five mumbled good-byes as they stood up. Chyna was the first at the door.

"Let me," Fletcher stated as he pulled the door open for her.

"Thanks, Fletcher," Chyna thanked as she walked out.

"She is so out of your league," Olive commented with an eye-roll as she exited the room.

"She's sassy, Angus likey," Angus sounded like a dog as he spoke.

Fletcher rolled his eyes and mimicked, "She's so out of your league."

"Thanks, Fletchie," Violet cutely said with a sweet smile as she left the room.

Chyna lead the two other girls into a hall with less of a crowd.

"Olive where is the" Chyna drawled out the last word as she fumbled her scrap of paper.

"Our dorm rooms are in the west wing, the opposite direction which we were just previously travelling," Olive responded swiftly.

"That memory of yours must come in handy," Chyna giggled as she put the paper inside her pocket.

"It's a blessing and a curse," Olive shrugs.

"I can't wait to train, I'd be able to smash things and not hold back," Violet may have been talking about violence, but she sounds like a Queen Bee at high-school bragging about her new shoes.

"Yay," Chyna and Olive said nervously, the two looked at each other and back at Violet, who was smiling. At this moment she looked like an innocent eight year old, despite being a violent eleven year old girl.

"So, after we unpack do you think they'll let us get a few snacks?" Chyna asked her companions.

"I sure hope so, I'm a bit peckish," Olive admits rubbing her stomach.

"I could eat a whole cow!" Violet exclaims, she has an actual smile on her face again.

"I-I'm sure," Olive stutters.

They walked in silence, with mild and unimportant chit-chat.

"Our room!" Chyna shouted with glee.

The three girls race to get their keys, to see who gets to be the first to unlock the door to their new home.

"Got it!" It was a close tie, too close for the three to like.

"Why don't we use one key, but we all turn it?" Olive suggested.

"That could work," Chyna weighed other possible options; there were none.

"We can use my key," Violet offered as she raised her hand in the air, showing her gripping the new key.

"Okay," Chyna and Olive didn't want to argue with this girl, since neither could control their powers just yet. And Violet would be dangerous, even if she could control her strength.

Angus and Fletcher were making their way to their room. No fuss and the only chat being about the chances of Fletcher scoring a date with Chyna.

"You have none!" Angus yelled out.

"I'm an artist and she's an artist, just of a different medium-"

"Still doesn't make you any more able to be with her," Angus interrupted.

"Well, you have no chance with Olive," Fletcher retorted.

"I admit, she's beautiful and smart, as well as what I think is a dark side," Angus growled at the last part.

"You got no chance," Fletcher repeated, this time he seemed weirded out.

"I'm smart, sweet and handsome-"

"Hold your horses, Angus," Fletcher joked as their walking pace increased.

"At least I have qualities," Angus pointed out.

"I bet that Chyna is already considering dating me, you saw her reaction when I opened the door for her," Fletcher argued.

"I think you got Violet more interested in you than Chyna," Angus chuckled as he shook his head. The two remembered her greeting in the car and her reaction to Fletcher holding the door open.

"I have two girls falling for me," Fletcher boasted.

"You'll never win Olive over," Angus said, however it sounded more like a 'don't you DARE' challenge.

"You're right on that one, Olive and I were kind of friends back when we were about seven," Fletcher told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we would play kiss-chasey at lunch time-" Fletcher regretted those words.

"What!" Angus yelled, glaring at him.

"It wasn't just us that played!" Fletcher jumped to his own defence swiftly.

Angus raised his eye-brows suspiciously.

"We played with heaps of other kids," Fletcher continued.

"So, you never kissed her, right?"

Fletcher didn't reply, mostly because he didn't know how.

"_I got you Olive!" Fletcher said after tickling Olive to the ground._

"_You can't kiss me," Olive stated stubbornly._

"_Why?" Fletcher whined._

"_Because you're my BFF, it would be so weird," Olive giggled._

_Against her advice and common sense, Fletcher pinned her against the ground and leaned in... Olive gave him a slap and pushed him over, yelling at him saying that she hated him._

"Right?" Angus had been growing slightly mad.

"She was my "BFF," he stated in quotation marks and a girly voice, "it would've been SO weird."

And, it was. Ever since that day, Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby and Olive Daphne Doyle had been enemies.

"Here's our room!" Fletcher said a bit too loudly. He was desperate to get off the subject.

**AN: Okay. I tried to fit hints of Angive, Flyna, Folive and Fiolet. There WILL be a sequel, in the sequel I'll put one or maybe two couples in there, but the relationships will most likely be short. I want to this story to appeal to all shippers of the A.N.T Farm fanfiction community.**

**References:**

**1: Occasionally in the show, whenever Olive makes an insensitive remark, Fletcher will give her a look. Eg; his reaction in PatANT Pending when Olive says "Exactly" after Fletcher makes a point that he's going in on the idea with her.**

**2: Fletcher and Olive knew each other on the show before they started attending A.N.T Farm, so I decided that in this story they have already met.**

**3: Search up 'X-men suits' on Google Images if you don't know what the suits look like. Since Last Stand is the latest (not counting First Class, since it happened before the fist x-men movie), I am thinking of those suits.  
**

**Next On MutANTS: Team Prodigy:**

"Hey, I'm Pyro," a handsome blonde guy introduced himself to Chyna and Olive.

"H-h-h-hey," they both stuttered.

"He's putting the moves on my woman!" Angus whisper-shouted to Fletcher.

"Forget that! He's hitting on Chyna!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Truth or Dare?" Those three words always made Olive sweat and nervous.


	3. First Class

**AN: Huge thanks to Cheekymonkey34 for editing my chapters! She has brought to my attention that I am using British words that are commonly used in Australia (I happen to live in Australia), and she has been so kind and has been giving advice and tips on top of the amazing work she has already done.**

Another week had already gone by; the five prodigies had gotten to know each other better. Turns out Olive was afraid of curly fries, but unfazed by spiders, Fletcher had a freakishly large toe, Chyna could play 14 instruments but none of them was the triangle, Violet admitted to having anger issues (everybody pretended to act surprised) and Angus warned them that he was a player.

They all learnt that in one day, which just happened to be today. The eleven year olds were playing a classic game everybody knows and loves if someone else is embarrassed, and hates if they are the person who is getting embarrassed. They were currently sitting in the girls' dorm on the fading blue carpet with two sets of bunk beds and a small door to the right.

"Okay, Olive," Chyna said with a mischievous grin that made her eyes twinkle.

Olive gulped.

_"Someone's scared."_ The thought belonged to Fletcher.

Thankfully, the boy was sitting next to Olive, which was a great distance for punching.

"Ouch!" Fletcher cried out rubbing the spot she hit.

"Watch your thoughts." she warned as she narrowed her blue eyes.

_"Stupid telepath."_

Another punch was delivered and another cry of pain was heard.

"Truth or Dare?"

Those three words always made Olive sweat and nervous. Everybody looked at her impatiently.

"Truth." Olive finally squeaked.

"Since we all know you haven't had your first kiss," Chyna stated using a hand to gesture towards the others, "have you had a crush on a guy that you wanted to kiss?"

"W-w-w-well, yeah," Olive answered and flinched, afraid of Chyna's reaction.

"Awww!" she squealed. "How old were you? Who was-"

"Save it for another truth," Olive said to Chyna.

"Okay," Chyna spoke as she backed down from her excitement.

"Violet," Olive clearly said.

The girl in question shot her head up, a grin on her face as she awaited the challenge.

"Truth or Dare?" Olive asked her.

"Dare," Violet responded instantaneously.

"I dare you to answer my next question with the truth," that statement wiped the grin off her face, "do you like-like either Fletcher or Angus?"

Fletcher and Angus leaned in, waiting her answer. Violet partially paled, but other than that she was able to hide her embarrassment very well.

"Got the answer." Olive announced in a sing-song voice.

"I hate your power so much right now." Violet groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"Want me to say it? Or you?" Olive gave her the options.

"The answer to her other question is yes, I do like Fletcher or Angus," Violet muttered, however both boys heard it. She had brought her face out of her hands at this point.

"Warned ya, I'm a player," Angus said cockily as he tugged the collar of his shirt.

"Whatever," Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"I can read your thoughts right now boys," Olive warned as she glared at the both of them.

"Darn you!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"I am beginning to love your power." Chyna said with a laugh as she gave Olive a friendly shove.

_"Even her laugh is beautiful,"_ Fletcher thought in awe.

"Wow, Fletcher," Olive shook her head in mock disappointment, "you really got to get a grip."

Fletcher glared at his former friend, he was just about to say something but Chyna beat him to it.

"Guys!" Chyna shouted.

The two looked at her.

"We're a team, we're Team Prodigy, shouldn't we be getting along?" Chyna told the both of them.

"Shame on you," Angus scolded, shaking his index finger at the pair.

"I love the sound of that, Team Prodigy." Violet repeated, she placed her hands as if she was putting up a poster.

"It is kinda catchy," Olive agreed as she swayed.

"We have class tomorrow, and it's getting kinda late," Fletcher pointed out as he pointed towards the yellow clock behind them.

_8:35pm_

"We have school tomorrow! And it's that late!" Olive yelled as she stood up.

"Calm yourself," Chyna tried to soothe.

"But we're going to be tired and have bags under our eyes and-"

"Oh look at the time, we should all hurry to bed," Fletcher said as he swiftly ran out the door.

"Bye!" Angus yelled as he walked after him.

"I need to have a shower and brush my teeth," Violet licked the top row of her teeth, showing disgust on her face.

"Dibs after," Olive quickly shot as she went to her bedroom

Their dorm was pretty simple, one large room with a small bathroom to the side. It had a small set of a table and four chairs to the centre of the room, and four shelves, one either side of each bunk. Next to each shelf was a chest of four drawers.

"Done with the shower! I suggest you two brush your teeth while I do!"

Chyna shrugged and took the opportunity.

"Saves some time," Chyna reasoned as she entered the small bathroom.

"Do you smell paint?" Violet questioned as she sniffed the air after she spat out her toothpaste and saliva mixture.

Chyna took a whiff from the air too.

"Yes, yes I do." Chyna answered in a suspicious tone and looked in the direction of the door

The two girls carefully opened the door, the smell of fresh paint soon overwhelmed their noses.

"Olive!" Chyna shouted at her.

"What?" Olive asked, for a smart girl she was genuinely confused in this situation.

"Why are you painting your area _green_?" Chyna asked her.

"I get homesick," Olive admitted, "my bedroom walls are green so it helps me sleep better."

"I would stop painting before you die from the fumes." Violet suggested, waving her hand in front of her nose while coughing.

Olive put the lid on top of the paint can and placed her brush on some newspaper.

"Looks like it's my turn for a shower," Olive stated with a cheery tone as she collected her toiletries bag and headed down the hall and into the bathroom.

Fletcher and Angus each took three minute showers, so both the boys were already in their beds and trying to find themselves some sleep. Angus was attempting to count clouds while Fletcher was thinking about his next muse. Nerves seemed to wreck the minds of all the team members at this point, even the brave Violet and outgoing Chyna.

_"Good Morning, students!"_ The voice that came from the intercom was loud and cheery.

"How do they wake up like that?" Angus groaned as he turned over.

_"Please note that this is your wake-up call, breakfast will be served in the dining rooms in five minutes!"_

"Food!" Angus exclaimed happily as he jumped out of bed.

"Man," Fletcher mumbled, rubbing his left eye, "what time is it?"

He checked his watch that currently sat on his bedside table.

6:30am

"Seems about right," he mumbled to himself as he looked outside the window.

Fletcher decided not to waste any more time, so he slipped out of his bed and looked at his suitcase, which hadn't been fully unpacked yet. He grabbed out a graphic t-shirt with some jeans and socks. After he finished getting dressed, he slipped on some grey vans and headed out the door, making sure to take his key with him. There were a few students wandering the halls, unluckily for Fletcher, he didn't know the directions to the dining room and he was too shy to ask.

"The one time Olive isn't around." he cursed.

"Follow us; I know where we should go." Olive instantly replied to his thoughts as she passed him.

"_She really placed herself on the high horse this time," _Fletcher mentally grumbled. However he hoped the telepath didn't hear him.

Chyna and Violet followed her close behind, seeing his window of opportunity he decided to walk on the other side of Chyna.

"So, how's your morning been?" He asked.

"Alright," Violet was the first to answer.

"Strange waking up in a new place, though," Chyna added.

"I agree." Olive concurred.

"Where's the hacking dude?" Violet asked as he clicked her fingers; trying to remember his name.

"Angus," Olive corrected.

"He left fairly early, the boy loves food," Fletcher told them in an attempt to make a joke.

They finally found the dining room for freshmen. The double doors were left opened and stayed on their hinges. Inside was a room with tiled floor that had many circular tables with six chairs each.

"There's Angus!" Olive exclaimed as she pointed to a table towards the back.

Olive's finding was correct. Angus had a huge assortment of food on his plate and he began to dig into like a pig.

"Watching him is both making me hungry, yet making me lose my appetite," Chyna admitted with a slight cringe.

Violet and Fletcher both shrugged while Olive had the same expression as Chyna.

"Let's eat up, shall we ladies," Fletcher suggested, putting his arms around Chyna and Violet.

The three girls looked at him, with Olive rolling her eyes and entering the cafeteria without her companions. The other three began to walk in the room, with Chyna wiggling out of Fletcher's grip. Once they reached the queue; Fletcher realized he still had his arm around Violet.

"Sorry." he mumbled with red cheeks as his arm slipped off of her waist.

"It's fine." Violet smiled.

The five stood in silence, waiting to collect their food. Olive took eggs, bacon and two rings of pineapple. Chyna collected two tomatoes, two hash browns and two slices of French toast. Violet went for an all-meat breakfast, five large strips of bacon and three beef sausages. Fletcher had simple pancakes and maple syrup.

"Took you guys long enough," Angus said to his team with a mouth full of eggs as they arrived at the table.

"Sorry," Olive sarcastically apologized.

Angus gave her what they all assumed was a flirtatious smirk.

"Get all those thoughts out of your head," Olive said through gritted teeth as she collected a forkful of egg on her fork. After a few seconds, she groaned and ate her eggs.

"The food is pretty good here," Chyna changed the subject after a few bites of French toast.

"Totally," Fletcher agreed after a mouthful of pancake.

"It's amazing, I think some was cooked in peanut oil" Angus concurred; his cheeks and mouth were covered in barbecue sauce.

"Interesting factoid; peanuts are used to make dynamite," Olive randomly blurted out. Her body froze as she talked in a slightly different tone as her head looked in a random direction.

The other four rose their eye-brows, there was about 30 seconds of silence.

"Interesting," Chyna said.

They all had small chit-chat, mostly about first day jitters.

"I hope I can just blend into the back ground," Olive stated.

"We're eleven year olds in high school," Chyna reminded her, seeming doubtful of Olive's hope.

"We're also prodigies," Violet added with mouthful of sauce drenched bacon.

"Hope not too many ladies fall for my irresistible charm," Angus boasted with his mouth full of half-chewed beef sausage.

"Because that image right there is so attractive," Olive sarcastically pointed out.

"We get it, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Fletcher said. He was fed up with his former friend's slightly harsh comments. Olive shrugged off his comment, seemingly used to them.

"I have a feeling you guys aren't done fighting," Chyna gravely spoke, shaking her head at them.

"No kidding," Violet said to her. It seemed that she was also unimpressed with the two.

Olive checked her plastic blue wristwatch.

They ate in silence after that, before heading back to their dorm rooms.

"We have half an hour to get ready for school." Chyna pointed out, the time was currently 7:30am.

The girls got ready for school, packing their pencil cases and necessary books in their bags.

"Now we have twenty minutes to kill." Violet said as she jumped on her bed.

"We could always put some stuff in our lockers?" Olive suggested.

"Better than nothing," Violet shrugged as she sprung up.

The three girls got together some extra things, before Olive guided them to their lockers, which were thankfully all right next to each other.

"Hey, you guys have your lockers near ours." Fletcher's voice was heard.

Violet was the first to turn around.

"Oh, hey Fletcher." she attempted to sound nonchalant.

"Hey," Fletcher responded with a smile.

"This is going to end badly." Olive mumbled.

Everyone looked at her.

"Voices, other people, head," Olive half-lied, a few seconds later she clutched her head in her hands.

"I hate big kids," Olive whined as kids that looked sixteen or seventeen walked by. Fletcher nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys, lighten up," Chyna said to them as she put her arms around them. Fletcher blushed.

After placing some items in their lockers, they all walked to a classroom following Olive who kept talking to herself about the directions. It wasn't just mumbling either; she would stop completely still and move her head upwards in a slight angle as she spoke. It made her look like she was suffering from insanity.

"We're finally here, our first high school class," Chyna excitedly announced.

"High school isn't really considered a class-" Olive began

"Okay, okay," Chyna interrupted

Chyna was always ready for an adventure, and starting high school at eleven seemed like the greatest things to her. Lockers instead of pigeon holes, drivers ed instead of kiddy bikes and cute boys instead of nose-picking juveniles.

"Yay!" Olive sarcastically congratulated. Fletcher and Angus didn't look too impressed either.

Olive and Fletcher were both scared out of their minds, used to being around the comforts of those their own age. In elementary school, the two only had about three friends so they liked the comfort of quietness. Being in high school seemed to put on a lot of pressure, prodigies or not, they were little kids. Angus didn't like the look of things, he was used to being little, and like the former two, he was scared of the bigger kids.

"Man up," Violet scoffed as she shoved her way through the older teenagers.

Violet could handle anything, she was tough and she had a mean exterior when it came to people other than Fletcher, which confused the boy mentioned. She felt ready for high school and she felt ready to take on her first battle and first training session.

About two teenagers glared at her; although most looked stunned that a small child easily pushed passed.

"For a small dudette, she has some strength," Fletcher muttered, watching Violet in shock and awe.

"That's because she has super strength, you idiot," Olive said dryly as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not rude!" Olive snapped after she heard Fletcher's thoughts, "for your information, I am delightful!"

"I love her." Angus sighed as he gazed at her.

Fletcher and Olive gave him a weird look, however when they looked back at the teenaged-filled room; they stood behind him.

"Come on guys!" Chyna called out, waving her hand towards herself.

"Don't be sissies!" Violet added, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Ladies first, I insist," Fletcher nervously chuckled behind Olive.

Olive walked slowly as she tried to slip between what she saw to be, menacing big kids.

Fletcher and Angus both followed behind, although Fletcher was clearly the most scared out of the five of them; with Violet slightly braver than Chyna; however the latter was more easy-going. Once Olive reached her companions, she let out a heavy sigh as she took a seat beside Chyna.

"There's a spare seat next to me, Fletchie," Violet told him, as she patted the seat beside her.

"I was, uh, actually-" Violet didn't let Fletcher finish his sentence.

"Sit. Down." she ordered in a tone of voice that definitely didn't suit her petite appearance.

"Okay," Fletcher squeaked as he nervously sat beside his admirer.

"Come on, we should go introduce ourselves to someone," Chyna said as she dragged a groaning Olive.

A boy approached them; Chyna hushed Olive quickly, who looked nervous at the sight.

"Hey, I'm Pyro," a handsome blonde introduced himself.

"H-h-h-hey," they both stuttered in reply.

Despite the stuttering, Olive seemed to be scared more than Chyna; who was taking this better than Olive.

Seeing Olive's flustered face and her pink cheeks, Angus glared at the boy.

"He's putting the moves on my woman!" He whisper-shouted to Fletcher.

"Forget that, he's flirting with Chyna!" Fletcher replied, glaring at the blonde boy.

"So? This is high school." Violet reminded the two.

"Well, I won't stand for it!" Angus decided as he marched towards Pyro.

"Stay away, from my girl." Angus growled as he dragged Olive away.

"Alrighty then," Pyro chuckled as he shook his head.

"He's kinda obsessed with her," Chyna told him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I gathered," Pyro responded with a smile.

"She's just playing along," Fletcher squeaked as his fingers twitched.

"You know they aren't actually flirting," Olive said to him, she sounded unimpressed.

"What would _you_know," Fletcher said, "about flirting?"

"Well, I read a few books-"

"They're not flirting," Violet interrupted Olive before she could mindlessly babble.

Chyna walked back to her friends with a smile on her face.

"He's cute," she stated with a cheeky grin.

"Not my type, he's all yours." Olive raised her hands and sat down.

"Everybody take a seat!" A teacher's voice boomed.

A young woman with bright blue hair walked in. Although that wasn't the strangest feature, her skin was a sky-blue with different markings that were all navy-blue. She had a special collar around her neck. The collar was sort of like a mini-fish tank; it was filled with water and covered her whole neck. Her hands and feet were webbed. She wore the X-men uniform, minus gloves and shoes. She grabbed a white board maker and started writing on the board.

"My name," she said out loud, by the time she had said that, words appeared on the board.

"Is Bubbles." Surely enough, those were the words that were written on the board.

Whispers circulated around the room about Bubbles and her appearance.

"I was a born mutant, the X-gene being passed down from both of my parents, who look like normal people," she started, eyeing those who had brought up the subject.

"I have always looked like this. I can stand the coldest temperatures, and I can breathe underwater and swim faster than a normal human." Bubbles explained.

The whispers started again.

"Because you all are _so_ eager about talking," Bubbles commented dryly, "we are all going to introduce ourselves. I shall not hear your birth name, only your X-men name."

Everyone was silent.

"You!" Bubbles pointed at a girl at the front.

"Stand up, where you are is just fine, and state your name and X-gene."

The girl stood up shaking.

"M-mineral," She stuttered, "I can control gems, crystals and minerals such as gold, sapphires and rubies, but that isn't all of them, just some."

Mineral had golden blonde hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were blue and she wore a white blouse with jeans and grey wedges.

"Excellent," Bubbles approved with a nod.

"The one beside you," Bubbles stated.

Another girl stood up, this one had chocolate brown hair.

"Sparky." she said proudly. As she spoke sparks of electricity shot from her fingertips.

"I can control electricity." she smirked smugly as she folded her arms.

Sparky was most likely the most beautiful girl in the class. She had flawless olive skin tone with blue eyes. Her long chocolate blonde hair was slightly wavy and reached her waist.

"Next," Bubbles said.

Pyro stood up this time.

"I'm Pyro, and I control fire." he said. He clicked his fingers and on his index finger, a tiny flame appeared.

"Please sit-down, Pyro." Bubbles said as she stepped back from gim.

The guy beside Pyro stood up.

"Munchkin." he grumbled with slight anger.

A few giggles were heard. Even Team Prodigy cracked smiles.

"I can eat and digest anything, even doing it super quickly; I have to eat something every five minutes. Even if it is deadly to eat, I can eat it without getting sick. Alcohol and foods that have exceeded their expiration date don't faze me." Munchkin announced.

"It's a useful power." Bubbles reminded him.

Munchkin had spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. Speaking of piercings, he had them all up his left ear as well as snake-bites on his eyebrows.

"Solid." The blonde the next table over piped up.

"Kind of ironic," she giggled, "I can turn myself into liquid, solid or gas, my gas form is so much faster than walking. Although, I can't phase through objects in either of my forms, in my gas and liquid forms, I can fit through tiny gaps."

"Interesting." Bubbles muttered.

"Acid." the girl sitting next to Solid stood had dark green hair and purple streaks and her skin was very pale; she looked sick.

"I can shoot acid from my hands, spit acid and if I heavily breathe in somebody's face, they'll pass out."

"Next!"

"Light bulb." a blonde boy stood short blonde hair was gelled up in spikes; he wore a white loose t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans.

"I can glow and turn invisible, that's it," he admitted before he sat down.

"Turning invisible is useful," Bubbles tried to lighten him up.

"Small female at the back," Bubbles called out.

"Which one?" Olive, Violet and Chyna said at the same time.

"The smallest one," Bubbles sighed.

Violet glared as she stood up.

"Tank." She growled.

The other teenagers snorted and giggled.

"I have super agility, super endurance, super strength and I can heal myself." she said cockily.

That shut everybody up; although none of them believed the small girl had those powers.

"Wow, thanks Tank." Bubbles said to her. She pointed to Fletcher next and gestured for him to stand up.

Fletcher stood up shaking.

"A-a-an-an-animator." He stuttered nervously.

"Your power?" Bubbles asked him.

"I-I-I can make o-objects c-c-come to l-life," Fletcher tried to sound brave.

"Sit down," Bubbles calmly said.

Chyna stood up next, her upbeat attitude surprised Bubbles.

"Siren." Chyna loudly announced. People had confused looks.

"I have a super-sonic scream." She giggled.

People actually seemed interested in her power, Bubbles smirked.

Olive stood up next. She scanned the room and gulped.

"Brain Wave." she exhaled deeply.

"Power?"

"Telepathy." Olive once again breathed out heavily.

Bubbles had a similar smirk on her face.

Angus stood up.

"Robot, 'cause I'm a technopath." Angus just shrugged before he sat down.

"Aren't you those eleven year olds?" Sparky called out.

"Yeah," Chyna smiled.

"They're Team Prodigy?" Munchkin questioned Bubbles, pointing to them with their thumb.

"They've heard of us before," Olive mumbled to Chyna.

"They are to be treated equally," Bubbles reminded her class sternly.

Olive frowned.

"Someone hasn't introduced themselves."

A girl appeared next to Angus, as if out of thin air.

"Phantom," she said. Phantom had jet black hair with fluorescent purple streaks.

"I can phase through objects and turn invisible."

"That's everybody." Bubbles concluded before she started talking about the rules of the school.

**AN: I admit, this chapter lacked interest, but I read through and I had no idea how to make it more interesting. Again, thank you Cheekymonkey34**


	4. A Snowman? Really?

**AN: Holy sugar cookie! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but it's a rather long story. I've been struggling with a lot of things lately, that's all you need to know. This chapter contains two of CheekyMonkey34's OCs, Bird and Shifter.**

"-If you still haven't learned your lesson, you're red-slip detention will turn into a suspension, after five suspensions, you will be expelled," Bubbles concluded.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter!" Bubbles called out, placing the whiteboard marker back in the case.

The door opened, Spectacles strutted into the classroom with two teenagers behind her.

"Somebody," Spectacles started off, sounding rather angry, "in the school's filing system made an error and classed these two," gesturing the two behind her, "as sophomores in Snowman's class instead of yours."

One of them was a fairly pretty girl with caramel-colored skin and light brown hair. She looked nervously at the classroom before her. She made an inaudible gulp as she averted her eyes to the floor. There was a boy standing next to her with a giant smile on his face. His happiness almost seemed contagious. He had a dark skin tone and short black hair. His canines were slightly sharpened and he had also almost unnoticeable thin whiskers. The weirdest thing was about him was his eyes, which were snake-like, yet they had a normal chocolate brown color.

"Greetings," Bubbles flashed a warm smile at the pair.

"Good morning," the two replied in unison. The girl's voice was very soft, as if it were a fragile fragment of glass. The boy's tone, however, was very boisterous. Sparky smirked at the pair as she raked her eyes over the both of them, like a predator to her prey.

"Take a seat, there a few spares in the back," Bubbles calmly told them, gesturing near the eleven-year-old prodigies.

Chyna flashed a smile that only the boy at the front could rival. She seemed to be the only one that showed interest in the two teens out of the five of them.

"Siren seems inviting, why don't you sit next to her? Bubbles advised.

The short female nodded swiftly before walking over to Chyna. She sat down and nervously twiddled her thumbs, which her eyes were glued to. Anthony followed and took a seat across from them, his energetic smile never leaving his face.

"Good day to all," Spectacles said before turning on her heel and waltzing out of the classroom. Bubbles trotted across to shut the door behind her.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Bubbles suggested, taking a seat at her desk.

"I'm Shifter, I can turn into any animal I want," Shifter's voice immediately flew into the air.

All the eyes turned to the girl, who looked up at them.

"M-m-my, n-name i-i-is B-Bird a-and I-I-I can f-f-ly," she stuttered out quietly.

"Bird can fly," Shifter confirmed cheerfully.

The mentioned girl blushed in embarrassment. Pyro immediately took interest in the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"You'll be out of your shell in no time, sweetheart," he told her, giving her a wink.

This made the pink on Bird's cheeks turn into a cherry red as her face turned down into the direction of her desk.

Bubbles cleared her throat and everyone's focus immediately turned back up to their blue teacher. She began to giggle and shake her head at them.

"You can all talk and get to know each other, or you can make your way to your period one class, which starts in ten minutes."

Olive stood up immediately, along with Bird.

"Really, you're thinking about school?" Fletcher asked in disbelief.

"For your information, Quimby, school is very important," Olive responded as she collected her things.

Chyna, Fletcher and Olive looked up at the sound of the door opening. They caught a glimpse of Bird's figure leaving the scene. Seeing the vacant area near new potential friends, Shifter bounced over and took the spare seat next to Chyna.

**"**Hi, I'm Shifter! I love to talk to people, meet new people and play pranks! I love to just joke around y'know? Life is full of such happiness and-"

"Olive, you have a lot in common with him," Fletcher commented, he didn't have to say the rest; Olive could grab it from his mind.

Olive rolled her eyes, muttering a few insults before walking out the door.

"I'm Siren," Chyna greeted with a bright smile.

"I'm Tank," Violet cracked her knuckles.

"You look small."

Violet gave him a hard glare.

"You have three seconds to run," she gritted through her teeth. Her tiny hands balled into fists, her knuckles turned white.

Shifter bolted out the door, Violet flipped over the desk and stormed out of the room.

"Things do not look good for that guy," Angus thought out loud, shaking his head. Fletcher and Chyna nodded in agreement.

"Is her name Violet, as in a flower? Or Violent, as in hurtful?" Chyna asked the two boys with her.

Fletcher and Angus both shrugged, and before they knew it, the bell rang.

The five members of Team Prodigy all found themselves in Math together. The classroom resembled homeroom, except the desks could hold three people instead of two.

Once again, they all sat together, with Anthony sitting next to Fletcher (who was invading Chyna's personal space), which was far away from Violet. Bird found herself joined by Pyro and Mineral, the latter she was comfortable with, because neither of the girls spoke.

After the second bell rang, the door slammed open. A male teacher swaggered in and stood in front of the board. The weird thing about the teacher was he wasn't human, or an animal for that matter. He was a snowman. He was made up of three balls of what looked to be snow. The bottom was the largest; the top one was the smallest. The top one was decorated with a scarf at the 'neck' at a top hat at the very top. He had multiple stones for eyes and his mouth; he even had a carrot for his nose. He had more stones on the second ball that resembled buttons. There were two large sticks that stuck out.

"I'm Snowman," he stated in a really deep voice.

"I will accept no silly behavior or stupid nonsense in this class," he said dryly, giving what was supposed to be the evil eye to the class in front of him.

"You're a snowman?" Solid asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Is it Christmas already?" she exclaimed happily. Sparky face-palmed at the blonde sitting next to her and she shook her head. Munchkin snorted as if stupidity didn't belong near him.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Snowman was beginning to sound annoyed.

Solid frowned at this. "I think you're confused," she slightly pouted.

Snowman sighed heavily.

"Light Bulb is the one who can glow," she told him. She gestured towards the boy, coincidently; his hair was glowing at that moment.

"Enough!" his voice boomed.

Some students winced at this.

"Now, how many of you remember the Pythagoras Theorem?"

And that was when many students zoned out.

**AN: Sorry if it was boring and short, this was more of a filler chapter that introduced some new characters, and a bit about them. I also want your opinion on a few things...**

**I don't think I should do an "endgame" ship when it comes to Flyna Vs. Folive.**

**I also like the idea of:**

**Pyro and Bird (Pyrird?)**

**and**

**Shifter and Violet (Shiftlet?)**


	5. Let us Introduce Ourselves

Chyna found herself liking the Mutant Boarding school a lot more than she expected. Her classes were all interesting, mainly because the teacher was always a bit on the strange side. As always, Olive enjoyed school. Every word that popped out of a teacher's mouth, Olive's memory hungrily ate up and cherished. Fletcher also found school to be interesting, but for the same reasons as Chyna. Angus had tried to flirt with Olive countless times, but was shot down rather harshly. Bird and Shifter had been with Team Prodigy, with Shifter gaining friendship rather easily, and helping out the shy Bird.

At the end of their first classes, they joined their classmates back in end-of-day homeroom.

"This is strange," Olive commented the minute the gang had entered the room.

Fletcher raised an eyebrow at his former frenemy.

"How so?" Chyna asked her as she took a seat around the same spot she dad sat at this morning.

"The desks have all moved about 10 to 20 degree angles in a different direction. This morning they were all perfectly aligned," Olive stated in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Fascinating," Chyna told her as Fletcher rolled his eyes.

Olive frowned at the two of them.

"Be careful what you think," she narrowed her eyes at them before sitting down.

The moment Olive sat down, Angus all but dived onto the chair next to her. Olive got up to try and go to another seat, but Bird, Violet, and Shifter had already taken the three spare. Seeing that she had no other option, she reluctantly sat down again.

"So Chyna, did you enjoy your first day?" Fletcher smiled at her.

"It was certainly interesting," Chyna answered as she gave him her signature bright smile.

"Same here," Violet piped up.

She took a seat next to Fletcher and shuffled so close to him the poor boy didn't have any room to breathe as the sports prodigy was practically on his lap.

"So babe, how was your day?" Angus leaned back in his chair as he sent Olive a wink.

"Don't call me babe," Olive responded in a heartbeat.

Bubbles ran into the classroom while gasping for air. The water container around her neck was producing a lot of bubbles at a quick rate.

"Sorry I'm late," she gasped, placing her blue webbed hand on her chest.

"But!" she exclaimed, claiming the attention of her students. Her posture straightened as she pointed her index finger in the air.

"I bring exciting news," she grinned as she tapped her fingers against each other.

Team Prodigy, plus Bird and Shifter, all sent looks at each other.

"Oh dear," Olive whispered in a deep breath.

"Stupid mind readers get all the fun," Violet grumbled folding her arms over her chest. Fletcher took this opportunity to try and squirm away from her.

"Your first power class starts today!" Bubbles announced happily.

This sent a surge of excited whispers amongst her students. Many wore smirks on their faces and others looked just plain happy. However, Bird and Olive were the only ones who seemed nervous.

"You okay?" Shifter asked Bird.

Before Bird had any time to react, Olive jumped in.

"She's nervous and fears she'll have to showcase her power in front of the class like in that movie, Sky High."

Bird sent Olive a small smile.

"Wow, she doesn't like speaking much," Chyna commented as she pointed her thumb at Bird.

"I don't see why anybody wouldn't like to talk," Shifter thought out loud with a frown and a pout.

"Well-" Olive started.

"See!" Shifter interrupted as he gestured to Olive.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Bubbles called out to her class.

After another few seconds, everyone was facing the front and paying attention.

"Today is only a mere organization session," Bubbles said before the bell rang.

"It starts at 4:30pm in the gymnasium!" She called out to her class as they started to make their way out of the door.

"I wonder what she means by that," Violet said to the group. Fletcher nodded in agreement as they made their way out of the classroom.

"I wish I didn't," Olive replied with a slight shudder.

Violet rolled her eyes at the brainiac.

* * *

It was around about a quarter past four when Olive alerted the group that they had to make their way to the gymnasium.

"Calm down," Chyna chuckled, "we're not going to be late."

As it turned out, Chyna was right. They were a good five minutes early, howeverthey were not the only ones there. Pyro was showing off his pryokinetic abilities to an audience that mainly consisted of females. Bird found herself catching his gaze, her cheeks turning pink as he sent her a wink. The group made the assumption that there was more than one freshman class, as they couldn't recognize about 20 faces.

"Hello all freshman Mutants, and welcome to your first power class. I am Draco," an adult male greeted as he entered the gymnasium. He had jet black hair with a dark red faux hawk and red scales randomly scattered amongst his tanned skin. What made him scary was his glowing neon red eyes.

"Unfortunately today is not a day where we teach you to control your powers. To do that, we need to break you up into smaller groups of different categories. There are six different power classes: Mental, Physical, Fire, Water, Nature and Air."

"I don't think I fit into any of those," Chyna whispered.

"Some people, such as myself, may fit into more than one category," Draco continued "This is okay, they will just simply alternate between classes as Principal Spectacles sees fit. Don't stress, everyone has a category. Every category has a different teacher, I am the Fire category teacher. To find out where you fit, I will call out everyone individually to come out onto the center stage that will appear in a moment, and show off their talent to the class."

Whispers spurred and stirred throughout the room, people guessing where they would be placed. A small click was heard before a circle was erected from the floor in the center of the room. Five other teachers entered the room.

"This is going to be interesting," Violet drawled slyly.

"Okay, everybody, meet your teachers," Draco announced as theywalked up onto the small stage.

"I'm Commander," a male with black hair and dark skin tone introduced. His skin was decorated with numerous scars and on his right eye was an eye patch.

At that moment his arms turned into what resembled revolving machine guns. He swiftly turned around and fired them against the back wall. Everyone ducked to the ground and covered their ears from the seemingly never-ending loud bangs erupting from Commander. Green vines were weaving a small dome above they retracted, everyone stood up to survey the damage.

There wasn't any.

"The good thing about this room is that it is power-proof. Your powers will not destroy the room," Draco told them.

"Where did the vines come from?" a female asked from the cohort of students.

"That would be from me," a teacher with green skin spoke up. She had vines growing from her head instead of her and her eyes were a dark green. "My code-name is Vines."

"How original," someone scoffed.

"True as that may be," the Commander cut across, "I should quickly add that I am the teacher of the Physical class."

"And I am the teacher of the Nature class." Vines added.

"I'm Fae," the smallest teacher spoke. She was only about 4 feet eleven inches tall and had an ivory skin tone with brown eyes and chocolate hair tied in a bun. Another thing was that she had huge glittery purple wings sprouting from her back.

"And I am the air teacher," with that, Fae flapped her wings a huge gust of wind blew from them.

"I'm Raindrop," a tanned teacher with dark red hair piped up. She held her palm open in front of her and a cloud appeared above them with rain pouring out of it. After a few seconds she closed her palm and the cloud disappeared, along with the rain.

"If you couldn't tell, I am your water teacher," she added.

"I'm Trickster, teacher of the Mental class," another teacher introduced. She had a fair skin tone with bright neon pink hair and silver eyes.

"I'm an illusionist," she finished and her eyes turned from silver to pink. She stared at Draco and pulled a smile.

"You're tricking me into thinking my mother is here?" Draco asked in a groan as he stared at one spot. A few seconds later he recoiled and cringed before watching his mother disappear.

"Now that we've showed you our powers-" Draco started to say.

"You haven't showed yours," Raindrop interrupted.

"I can fly and control fire, but only in a special form," Draco told the students before transforming into a 7 foot dragon. His wings were about 4 feet wide and his body was decorated with beautiful ruby scales. He stood on his all fours, his glowing red eyes now in snake-like slits. His claws were a dark purple and looked scarily sharp. He let out a loud roar, in which fire flew from his mouth before he took off into the air. After circling a lap around the gym, he settled back down on the stage as he changed back into his human form.

"I am your Fire teacher," Draco said as he flashed a triumphant grin.

"Now that we've all showed you our powers," he continued, "it's time for you to show us yours."

**An: Sorry about the whole not-updating-for-about-a-month-or-more thing... forgive me?**


End file.
